dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dizzy Master (3.5e Prestige Class)
Dizzy Master The dizzy master has learned how to take advantage of disorientation. He becomes a whirlwind of swirling blades and force, managing to be in control of being out of control. He is the eye of a storm of destruction. Through experiencing constant disorientation, the dizzy master experiences a sense of clarity through the chaos he creates. This clarity makes the dizzy master a powerful opponent, and a unique choice for any character. Becoming a Dizzy Master Martial classes are most likely to take levels in dizzy master. Fighters and barbarians find the new combat options appealing. Rogues and monks may take this class, but tend to only do so if combat is their focus. Spellcasters rarely take levels in this class, for it holds no use for them. Class Features All of the following are class features of the dizzy master. (Ex): As the dizzy master begins to experiment with his spinning abilities, she becomes more in control of her movement, a dizzy master can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the dizzy master is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless dizzy master does not gain the benefit of evasion (Ex): The pride of the dizzy master, she spins faster and faster, swirling her weapons around her, becoming an unstable and disoriented whirlwind of momentum. To initiate a topsy turvy, the dizzy master must make a five foot step to begin spinning. While in a topsy turvy, the dizzy master takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls due to her dizziness. Her momentum and strange movement however, give her an edge. The dizzy master adds 1d8 damage to all her attacks while in a topsy turvy, and she also gains the uncanny dodge ability while spinning. In order to keep spinning however, the dizzy master must make at least a five foot step per round. this ability lasts as many rounds as the dizzy master's dexterity modifier + her dizzy master level x 2. After the topsy turvy is over, the dizzy master is treated as dazzled for a number of rounds equal to half the rounds spent in the topsy turvey. The dizzy master may stop the ability early by making a DC 15 balance check, if the dizzy master fails, she falls prone. (Ex): At 2nd level, the dizzy master learns how to better use the momentum of her weapons. A dizzy master treats the critical multiplier of any piercing weapon she wields as one higher, for example, a x3 weapon would become a x4 etc.. Any Bludgeoning weapon the dizzy master wields is treated as one size higher for determining damage. (Ex): At 3rd level, a dizzy masters experience spinning has given her more concentration and the ability to deceive others with her movement. She gains a dodge bonus equal to her dizzy master level to her AC. (Ex):'At 4th level, the dizzy master has perfected her spinning for an even more deadly experiences, her penalty to attacks increases to -4. The damage dealt due to momentum increases to 2d8 and she gains the improved uncanny dodge ability while spinning. The dizzy master is also treated as if under the effects of the freedom of movement spell while spinning. ' (Ex): Being dizzy for so long, the dizzy master learns how to perceive things perfectly even while disoriented, simple illusions and eye tricks don't effect her, because her concentration and effectiveness have been perfected due to the conditioning of spinning. The dizzy master becomes immune to confusion, being dazed or dazzled, and glammer effects. She may also stop her topsy turvy at will without making a balance check. ' (Ex):'This ability works like evasion, except that while the dizzy master still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless dizzy master does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User:Summerscythe